My Fight and Mine Alone
by Ayamme13
Summary: Two kingdoms, the Houji, and Cephiro. One prince, and one princess, a general and a lieutenant, a high official and a noble lady. One destiny: to save the two kingdoms, but will their priorities and differences stop them from their ultimate destiny...love
1. Default Chapter

My Fight and Mine Alone  
  
Summary: Two kingdoms, the Houji, and Cephiro. One prince, and one princess, a general and a lieutenant, a high official and a duchess. One destiny: to save the two kingdoms, but will their priorities and differences stop them from their ultimate destiny. . . love?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to CLAMP, so don't sue. The storyline, and plot is mine though.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Hey!! Innocent Opal here! Hope y'all like my first fanfic! Just to tell ya, I accept all reviews, good or bad, but, please go easy on me! Well anyway, just to warn ya, this is going to be a long one, and if reviewed weekly, it will be updated weekly, or even earlier. Any suggestions accepted, just e- mail me!  
  
Chapter One: Memories  
  
"Fuu!" a beautiful blonde haired, middle aged woman yelled out. "Fuu! I know you're here, come on out!" the queen yelled out.  
Fuu, the younger of the two princesses of the Houji Kingdom giggled as her mom went right past her. They were out of the palace and in the forest. They would always go into the forest to have a picnic, and Fuu would always play hide-n-seek with her mother. Fuu, a blonde like her mother was extremely intelligent, but too shy and quiet, she has beautiful green eyes that would outshine any emerald, although it is kept covered with her glasses. Fuu and her older sister, Kuu, who was two years older than Fuu, also had blonde hair, although it was long and curly, with eyes the color of teal green instead of emerald green. Although the two love each other very much, Kuu being the future queen has many tasks to tend to, and Fuu, who is only five, only learn embroidery and etiquette. Wanting to help her sister, she learned many other subjects, such as math and science, to aid her sister in whatever way she can.  
Suddenly, Fuu couldn't hear her mom anymore, so she got out of her hiding place, and started to take in her surroundings, her mother was no where in sight, and there were only trees, grass, and bushes. "Mom!" Fuu yelled hopelessly. Fuu began running in the direction she remembered last hearing her mother's voice. She ran and ran, and suddenly found, her mother struggling with a man.  
"Mother!" Fuu yelled, rushing over. The man seeing her, took a knife out of his belt, and stabbed her mother in her stomach, making her stop dead in her tracks.  
"Listen carefully, princess," the man said, menacingly. "You will remember my face, and the name Gunner, for it is I who killed your mother, but heed my word, for you will soon find out, I am not the only one who have done the killing today. Oh, and by the way, I killed her because women like her doesn't deserve to live." And with that, he took his knife out, allowing the blood to gush out freely, and raced off into the woods.  
"Mother!!" Fuu cried as she caught her mom before she hit the ground.  
"Fuu. . ." her mother whispered.  
"Mother. . . Y-you're going to be okay, you'll see, I-I'll just go get someone, you just hold on, k!" Fuu stuttered, beginning to put her mother down.  
"No Fuu, that man . . . he was right. Fuu, you must not let your father control your life. . . Do not let him make you dependant like me. . . Tell him that I love him. . . and your sister too. . . Fuu, please, you must learn how to be independent, r. . .remember. . . be independent. . ." and with that she went limp in her hands..  
"No, no!! MOTHER!!!"  
Ever since that day, Fuu trained, and learned relentlessly. She would go out into the training grounds before the sunrise, and train till noon. When noon came, she would study until dinner, the only meal she would eat, and train some more. Ever since that day, the only person she would talk to was her two best friends, who trained with her, Hikaru, who had flaming red hair, and ruby eyes, who would always be cheery and energetic, and Umi, who had blue serene blue hair, and aquamarine eyes, who would always speak her mind, and has a temper that can kill, her grandfather, who trained her, and her sister, Kuu, who gave her full support. By the time Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi were nineteen, Fuu was made general, with Hikaru as her lieutenant, and along with Umi (who was also like the lieutenant, but didn't want the responsibility) excelled in all styles of fighting and sorcery. Each with their own element, Fuu, wind, Hikaru, fire, and Umi, water, they were unbeatable in the eyes of the Houji Kingdom.  
  
FUU, LET US SEE WHETHER YOU ARE A WEAKLING LIKE YOUR MOTHER OR A TRUE FIGHTER LIKE ME. SO LET THE GAMES BEGIN. GWHAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Tat is supposed to be an evil laugh, but oh well! I know that there isn't anything yet. . . but give it a chance, because, I'm going to put the next chapter up soon. Besides, I need to set the scene. REVIEW! And read on!! 


	2. The New Threat

My Fight and My Fight Alone  
  
I would like some reviews please! Oh, and this might be a lot longer than the first.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine, only plot. They belong to CLAMP.  
  
Chapter 2: The New Threat  
  
"Damn, that girl is always late!!" Umi complained as she partially blocked yet another blow from Fuu. "You know Hikaru, she's probably busy helping someone, and she'll be here in a sec, besides, she's got too much enough energy to run around this kingdom a million times," Fuu replied, switching her fighting stance, and attacked again. "Lay off will ya!" Umi yelled. "We're training!" Fuu complied, thrusting another attack that Umi couldn't block. "Man, you always win!" Umi complained. "Where's Hikaru when you need her!"  
  
"Prince Ferio!" a royal messenger ran out to the forest grounds, as sweat threatened to drip into Ferio's eyes.  
'What is it now?' Ferio thought utterly annoyed. "Your highness, I have urgent news from your sister, the princess, you must return to the castle immediately my prince," the royal messenger rushed, nervous.  
"Tell her that I will be there shortly," the green haired, gold eyed prince said.  
"But-"  
"No buts! Now go!" although Prince Ferio is known for his cockiness and good sense of humor, but when it comes to royal "stuff," he's downright hateful. Knowing this, the messenger immediately left.  
"You do realize that you have many responsibilities as a prince, right?" Lantis, the general of Cephiro, said as he lunged at Ferio with his sword.  
"Yes, but I do have the right to avoid as many of those as possible you know," Ferio said grinning. "And I also know that as an only son, you do know that you have to marry soon, right?" Seeing Lantis wince, Ferio's grin grew wider as he rapidly made a sequence of attacks, breaking through his defenses, and placed his large sword on his best friend's neck. Everyone in Cephiro knew that the prince of Cephiro and the general are of age to marry. Since the two are just too damn hot and cute, or cool and smooth, with a fine body to boot (or so I'm told by my "lover of all anime" of a friend =P ), all the girls in the kingdom are chasing after the two, especially since one's a prince, and the other is his cousin.  
"Are you two done sparring yet?!" Guru Clef demanded. Clef (same age as Lantis and Ferio, and tall!!) is the princess's most trusted trustee, and the best friend of the prince and the general since childhood. He is the most powerful mage of all in Cephiro, and had a high position in court. Guru Clef is known for his calmness and his far sight, and although he is young, he has the mind of a 745 year old man. Since his position and his reputation, he is also one of the top three bachelors in Cephiro (and if you haven't guessed yet, are Ferio, Lantis, and Clef).  
"Hold on, we'll get change!" Ferio hollered, leaving to change, but before they got to their locker rooms, some maids walked by them, and burst into a fits of giggles, staring at Ferio.  
"What?" Ferio asked.  
"If you haven't notice, your shirt is totally soaked," Lantis dryly replied, causing Ferio to look down to his shirt and blush.  
"So, who's our future princess, Your Highness?" Clef asked, smugly.  
"Shaddup!" Ferio snapped.  
  
"Fuu! Umi!" a certain little red head yelled. Fuu and Umi were still training, although they now switched to magic.  
"Aqua Dragon!" Umi screamed. "Later Hikaru!"  
"Guardian Wind!" Fuu screamed, shielding herself.  
"Wow!" Umi stopped, amazed. "That spell of yours is getting stronger and stronger. Last time, I blasted that thing to shreds!"  
"Thanks," Fuu replied, wiping a sweat off her forehead. "I trained, a lot."  
"Sorry I'm late guys," Hikaru said, hyperly, giving the two, towels. "But we have to cancel today."  
"Why!" Umi screamed, alarmed. "We need the training, and besides, I have nothing else to do!"  
"Umi, first of all, you have all those suitors to meet," Fuu said, grinning, "Second, yes, we need the training, and whatever it is, I'm sure that it can wait till after we're done."  
"But your dad wants us," Hikaru replied, "Now!"  
"Let's just finish, he can wait," Fuu said rather unusually quickly.  
"But, what's more important than finding Fuu a husband, we must go now!" Umi said, exaggeratingly, making poor Fuu blush. Her father has been obsessed with finding Fuu a husband, ever since he made Kuu queen. He vowed that he'd see his youngest daughter marry first than die, and he's been on a rampage ever since. In Houji, if you were ever to ask, "Who's the most wanted girl in the kingdom?" the answer, of course, is Fuu. Anyone who lived there has seen Fuu dressed up for some important day, and the blind can tell, that Fuu had the perfect body, although she is cold to all.  
"Don't remind me," Fuu muttered, sending Umi a death glare. Although Umi and Hikaru aren't as wanted as Fuu, Umi is wanted also for her form, but also because she is also an easier target. She can easily be wooed over a few compliments, but when her temper strikes out, you will be lucky if you survived. Hikaru is wanted for her title, for she is the only daughter of an old man, and therefore, is the heir to about a hundred estates.  
"No, this time your grandfather is there," Hikaru said.  
"My grandfather?"  
"Yeah, so it's not marriage, and besides, why are you so scared of them?" Hikaru asked, innocently, causing Fuu and Umi to fall over, anime style.  
"Let's just go," Umi said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I thought your sister sent the messenger long ago," Zagato, Emeraude's husband said, "What took you three so long?"  
"Your Highness, please excuse our tardiness, we were busy at the moment, and when we heard, we came right away," Clef answered, formally.  
"Zagato! Quit acting like it's an interrogation!" Emeraude said, playfully, and sitting next to Zagato. 'An angel sitting next to the grim reaper.' The three thought.  
  
"As you all know, our kingdom is in peace with our neighboring kingdoms," Fuu's father informed them, now that everyone was seated.  
"Although we are allies, we have been sending scouts out, like all others, incase things change," Fuu's grandfather added. "Like they often do."  
"But somehow, some of our scouts are mysteriously dying in the area between our kingdom, and Cephiro," Kuu said, with a worried like on her face. "And although we aren't exactly close to them, Mother. . ." everyone then looked at Fuu, seeing her stricken face.  
"What about Mother?" Fuu asked darkly.  
"Mother is very close to the prince and princess there and I'd think that she wouldn't want anything to happen to them," Kuu said, turning away.  
"I remember now, she would go there and take us to play with them, right?" Fuu said, forcing a smile.  
"Yes," Kuu answered, relieved.  
"So, let me get this straight," Umi said, "there is some unknown force that could be attacking Cephiro, and you want us to help protect them?"  
  
"Yes," Zagato said. "Cephiro is possibly in danger because many are dying, though little in our area."  
"So you want us to boost the guards, and learn as much as we can on this new threat?"  
"Yes, "Emeraude confirmed them, "but also, because we want you three to be on your guard, for the target could be one of you three, and especially you Ferio."  
"All right, so we'll just layoff on the outings, and train more guards, and tighten the castle's security," Ferio said, in a half serious tone.  
"And I'll create a magical barrier, and find out just who or what this new threat is," Clef said thoughtfully.  
"Thank you," Emeraude sighed. 'Please, don't let anything happen to this kingdom.' She silently prayed.  
  
"Yes, you will be protecting them, but not as princesses, noble, lieutenant, or general, but as servants." Kuu informed.  
"What I'd like to know is, why servents, what's the big secret?" Hikaru asked, curious.  
"Well, we're not sure whether there are any real danger, and causing panic would only worsen our neutral relation with Cephiro."  
"Does this mean that we get to go in unsupervised for as along as this mission will take?" an excited Hikaru asked.  
"Yes, but we will be checking in and out to make sure whether there really are dangers are not, and as much as how your grandfather and I hate it, it is the best and only way that seems to come to my mind at the moment," Fuu's father replied, grumpily.  
Just thinking of total and absolute freedom from suitors and their family's pestering of marriage brought Fuu and Umi smiles and laughter, and Hikaru, dancing and jumping up and down.  
"You two will be leaving tomorrow morning, and girls. . . please be careful. . . And enjoy yourselves," Tomoyo's father said, begrudgingly, but unluckily for him, the three are too busy dreaming to hear him.  
'Total. . .  
'and absolute. . .'  
'freedom!' the three thought.  
  
So what do you think? Gettin' interestin or wat? REVIEW!! Please!  
  
Forgot to tell you, but mainly Fuu and Ferio, and some of Umi and Clef, and Hikaru and Lantis. 


	3. Gems of Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby

My Fight and Mine Alone  
  
Pls R&R!  
  
O, and thankx for the reviews so far! This story's main couple is Fuu and Ferio, and some of Umi and Clef, and Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
Fuu Ferio  
4ever  
  
By the way, I spelled "Houji" this way because in the Manga (book or comic book, or whatever you wanna call it!), it is spelled that way, and thank you for telling me about grammar, and I'll try to improve!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine, (I wish) only plot and storyline! Some Cardcaptor characters since I don't know what other name to put.  
  
Chapter 3: Three Gems of Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby  
  
"Hey! Have you heard of Prince Ferio!" a beautiful blonde, blue-eyed girl asked excitedly.  
"Hell yeah!" a pink haired, red eyed girl answered, "He is like, the cutest guy ever!"  
"Yeah! But can you believe that he is single!"  
"No way! But than again, that way cool general is too! Isn't he?"  
"Not only that, but you know that Guru Clef? He is like soooo hot, and he's so mature too!"  
"Man, those guys are like the most wanted!"  
"What I'd do to get into bed with those guys!"  
"I know, and-"  
"Pathetic!" Umi muttered. "And judging by what they're dressed, they're probably nobles too!" "Not even the prostitutes would talk like too you know?" Fuu added, giving Umi an understanding smile.'So that's what Yuekito meant when Eagle meant by us falling in the wrong crowd.' Fuu thought, remembering their first day here. Flashback**************************************************  
  
"Hey beautiful! Need help with that plate you got there?" a lazy ass, old man asked her as she tried to go pass to get food to another table. It was their first day of work at a night bar called Eagle's Night. They were really lucky actually, for when they got to the castle's gates, the guards asked them for a little "private interrogation." Of course, Hikaru knowing nothing, was about to oblige but Fuu pulled her back while Umi was about to yell, but luckily, Yuekito, the bar owner, bailed them out by saying that they were his new waitresses, and told them to back off. If it weren't for him, Umi would've loss her temper, and probably punched the guards, and would've got them arrested.  
"So, what are you three doing here? It's like finding three gems of emerald, sapphire, and ruby lying around, and that don't happen a lot, ya know?" Yuekito smiled, with his silver hair and se green eyes gazing them as if trying to figure them out. "We are from the Houji Kingdom," Fuu stated. "Yes, I wish to find my fiancé here," Umi added with a dazzling smile. "We are to marry soon, and we came to make ready." "And since she just can't wait, she dragged us here to see her fiancé," Fuu added, and Umi punched her shoulder making everyone laugh, but Hikaru, who had no idea what's going on. "I'd understand that you don't trust me yet, and I don't blame ya, I wouldn't either, but if you need help. Just head to the night bar, I own the place, and there will be no such rudeness there! Not over my dead body!" he announced and left. "There's more to him than just some bar owner," Fuu stated. "I don't know what you're talking about, he seemed nice!" Hikaru protested, "Besides, what were you guys talking about?! Since when is Umi marrying, and how come I didn't know!" making Fuu and Umi fall, anime style. "Let's just find the castle," Fuu said, trying to steer Umi away from getting innocent Hikaru. "Yeah!" Hikaru suddenly yelled, dragging Fuu and Umi before the two knew it. Unfortunately, they came too late, and the castle had changed the rules. In order to get a job now, you have to wait for another three months. Therefore, the three had no choice but to go to night bar. Yuekito, proving a nice guy ("See!" Hikaru said triumphantly.), allowed the three to stay in his guest room, and work at his bar, but Umi not completely satisfied demanded, "Why are you helping us!" But Yuekito just laughed, and replied, "You just seem a little different than the rest here, and I don not want you three gems to fall in the wrong crowd, that's all." End of Flashback*******************************************  
'Well, I think that it's time for this place to see a new style of women,' Fuu thought, with a sly smile.  
"Fuu? What are you smiling about?" Umi asked suspiciously.  
"Oh, nothing," Fuu said, smiling.  
"Fuu! Umi!" Hikaru came, yelling. "There's a stand here that sell some really kawaii stuff! Come on!"  
As Fuu was looking at the bracelets, she thought of the idea, and decided that she better take some precautions and warn Umi and Hikaru, things could get dangerous here, and besides, Umi could be helpful.  
But oblivious to everyone, a man stood on a roof, looking above the crowd. If someone were to just look at him, and stare real hard, they could tell, that he is looking at only one person, and that person is none other than our favorite blonde haired, emerald eyed girl. 'Houji Fuu. What am I to do with you? What am I to do with you?' the man thought with a sinister smile. So? What do you think? Good, bad, REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M DYIN TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?! 


	4. Respect

My Fight and Mine Alone  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to Clamp, but the plot, and story is mine.  
  
Thank you for all those reviews! Special thanks to Hyper-Hyper-Critic for reviewing since chapter one, and Angel W1ng for telling me about those faults, so I edited the chapters a little! (Sorry again for the grammar! Please tell me that I'm improving!) Oh, and I'm really, really sorry for saying that I'll update weekly and not. It's school! Too much work! Sorry!  
  
Chapter 4: Respect  
  
When they reached the night bar, it was already eight, and the three started working immediately. Although the three were of royalty and nobility, they worked as if they did this everyday, and did so with not so much as a complaint, maybe one or two from Umi, but otherwise no.  
  
It has been a week since the three started working for Yuekito, and they have managed to rent themselves a house with one large room, which they shared, a medium bathroom, a regular kitchen, and a normal living room. Since the castle is still not hiring, Umi had been venting her impatience off on the customers when they tease them, and Hikaru with her innocence. On the other hand, Hikaru started to getting into playing rock- paper-scissors with the customers so they can buy drinks, and Fuu learned more and more about life without regulations and training. She learned that here, respect is everything. With respect, one can walk through here and take something without being questioned, the only thing is, is earning that respect.  
  
By now, all the regular customers of the bar know the three waitresses, and would trust them, although they have questionable pasts. For instance, Umi is the short-tempered one, but would defend the other two anytime, Hikaru is the innocent one, but would fight and help anyone in need, and Fuu is the one who would always be found observing, and deciphering everything, and everybody, but they all know that she is the most reasonable and kind out of the three. Although the customers always tease the three, and Umi tease back, they are more than willing to help the three with their lives.  
  
"Man! We haven't been out here for weeks!" Ferio exclaimed. Ferio, Clef, and Lantis have been staying in the castle training new guards to defend and secure the castle, and they haven't been able to have time to themselves for weeks.  
  
"Come on," Clef said, "we can go to Eagle's Night and catch up on Yuekito." Yuekito are the three's most trusted friend, and although to him, the three are only guards at the castle, he would tip them on who and what's going on.  
"Yeah," Lantis added. "he might know something about those deaths."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ferio yelled. "Let's go!"  
  
It was just another normal day of work for the girls until suddenly, "Hey!!" Sakura yelled. "Let go!!" A noble grabbed her hand as she tried to pull away. The noble had red eyes, and amber hair, he was rather handsome as well, too bad for his sinister smile, and his eyes glowed with greed.  
"You heard her!" Umi abruptly screamed, apparently enraged. "Back off!" When Yuekito tried to move over to help, Fuu pulled him back.  
  
"Umi has a whole lot of energy lately, and trying to stop her is as foolish as trying to stop rain," Fuu answered truthfully.  
"Make me!" the noble hissed. "She lost rock-paper-scissors with me, so now she has to come with me tonight, but you're more than welcome to join her."  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"I thought that it is only for a drink like usual."  
  
"You tricked her you bastard!" others around them yelled, but one glance from Yuekito and Umi, they quited.  
  
"How about this," Umi started, "if I beat you at drinking, you let Hikaru go, but if I lose, you get me instead." Everyone was as quiet as the night while the noble considered the idea. He looked Hikaru over, then Umi, but his eyes flickered over to Fuu, and grinned.  
  
"No, I out drink you, and all three of you will be coming with me."  
  
"Wha-"Umi started.  
  
"Fine," Fuu said in a firm voice, "but we win, we get to do what we wish with you."  
  
"You're on!" the noble said, thinking that there's no way in hell are some girls are out-drinking him!  
  
And the bet was on. Unknown to the noble, Fuu and Umi drank wine and beer to help rise troops morale at times, and especially since beer makes defenses go down, they sort-of trained in drinking.  
  
After about twenty bottles, the noble was red and was snoring loudly in front of everyone, obviously drunk. Everyone cheered, and started laughing at the noble.  
  
"Now what should we do with this pervert?" Umi thought out loud, sneering.  
  
"Beat him up!"  
  
"Break his arms!" From all over the bar, you can hear ideas being yelled out.  
  
"No," Fuu said. "I have a better idea."  
  
"What was that?" Clef yelled over the loud voices in coming from the bar.  
  
"Come on!" Ferio yelled. As they opened the door, the screams sounded like cheers, and the three moved over to the big circle formed in the middle of the room. There, a red-eyed noble was, shirtless, with an apple in his mouth, on a huge plate with lettuce and tomatoes on it, tied up like a pig. (I know it does kind of suck, but I couldn't think of anything, so my friend suggested it. If you have a better idea, tell me in your review please. Really appreciated!) After the three finished laughing, they made their way over to Yuekito.  
  
"Hey! Yuekito!" Ferio yelled. "What's going on here? You havin' a party without us?"  
  
"Let's just say that the guy asked for more than he can handle tonight, and is now paying the consequences of messin' with my waitressws," Yuekito said, laughing. "Hey! Mind getting' that pig outta here!" he yelled to his customers. "Man, do those three know how to party and kill!"  
  
"Who?" Lantis asked, for once intrigued.  
  
"My waitresses!" Yuekito yelled. "That's who!"  
  
"Hold on, back up!" Clef said, putting a hand up. "You mean three girls did this to that noble?!"  
  
"Unbelievable, huh?"  
  
"Who are they?" Lantis asked.  
  
"Where are they?" Ferio questioned, looking around.  
  
"They have their own home ya know," Yuekito replied, grinning. "Oh, and as for who, they're names are Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru. The noble jumped on Hikaru, Umi out-drank him, and Fuu thought up of this total humiliation."  
  
"Wow!" Clef exclaimed. "Not many girls would do that these days, but really, who are they?"  
  
"I don't know myself, all I know is that they're nice girls, and are from the Houji Kingdom." Yuekito answered.  
  
"Interesting. . ." Lantis said, thoughtfully.  
  
After that talk with Yuekito, all the three could think of were the three girls. From what they've heard from the men, Fuu had blonde hair, emerald eyes, and was the quiet one of the three; Umi was short-tempered, and had blue hair and blue eyes; Hikaru had red hair, and red eyes, and is innocent and naïve. By the end of the night, they all agreed to come here again tomorrow to meet these girls, and know more about their backgrounds. 'Can those three girls know or have anything to do with this new threat?' the three thought. 


	5. Infiltrate Castle Check

My Fight and Mine Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine, belong to Clamp.  
  
Thank you for the all the reviews!! I'm so glad that someone actually reviewed for chapter four! I thought that I did horrible on it!! Sorry for not updating it for months, it's just been too busy lately so had to stop writing. Not only that, I lost the disk I saved all my chapters in -- ! Well anyway, I was planning to write another story called Gem something and it's about the girls in a gang!! Tell me what you think about that!  
  
Almost forgot. . . . Why didn't anyone tell me that there were some of the names that were supposed to be Umi, Fuu, or Sakura was Tomoyo, Sakura, or Chihiro?! . . . Oh well, I can't fix it anyway since I lost my disk. The names were sometimes messed up because I originally wrote it for CCS, and Spirited Away, but I changed my mind. Sorry if I yell, too much chocolate really is bad for u in this hot weather!  
  
Oh, and any idea of what should happen, say it in the review! And I changed my name to Ayamme 13, wat do u think? And here's the long awaited chapter, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: Infiltrate Castle . . . Check!!  
  
"Fuu!" Umi yelled for the tenth time.  
  
"Huh? What?" Fuu said.  
  
"I've been callin ur name for like twenty times! What's wrong with u?" Umi yelled, slightly worried, but otherwise, infuriated as she sat down on the couch. The three had bought some furniture and other household decorations, careful to not spend too much in case their neighbors question them.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking on how we are to explore that castle and help defend it without arising any suspicions."  
  
"But, we're not even in yet!"  
  
"Yes, but we should plan things out and then improvise if there were any problems."  
  
"All right, how about we just try and get the layout first and then think on our next move."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And where's dinner?" Umi suddenly asked, rubbing her stomach. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Hikaru is cooking to-"and before Fuu could finish the sentence, Hikaru ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Hikaru yelled urgently, her face all brown, and her red hair white, and her skirt catching fire without her noticing. Umi and Fuu seeing this started laughing. Umi was laughing and pointing, not being able to talk, while Fuu laughed and half walked and half holding her side to the fire extinguisher ( I know, there are no fire extinguisher back then, but please, just let me finish this chapter and I might go back and fix this later).  
  
"What?" Hikaru asked confused, making Umi and Fuu laugh harder. After a while, Fuu finally managed to extinguish the fire on Hikaru's skirt and went to the kitchen to extinguish their dinner, leaving behind a still laughing Umi and a pouting Hikaru. ( I no, kind of mean, but wanted some comedy.)  
  
????????  
  
After the skirt on fire incident, Fuu and Umi took turns cooking while Hikaru took care of all the cleaning, for fear of Hikaru actually burning down the house one day, ("Hey! U know I wouldn't!!" Hikaru yelled, "the kitchen, maybe, but not the house!!".)  
  
The next morning, the three went to the bar, for Yuektio had told them to meet him in the morning, and that he had a surprise for them.  
  
When they walked in, the bar was practically empty, except for some who had stayed overnight from being drunk, and of some people eating food.  
  
"Hey Yuekito!" Hikaru yelled excitedly.  
  
"Hi," Fuu said, smiling genuinely.  
  
"Hey, isn't today soo hot!" Umi exclaimed, "I feel like my skirt is about to catch fire." Umi said, making Hikaru glare at her, and making Fuu giggle, while Yuekito looked completely baffled.  
  
"O-kay," Yuekito said, "what's gotten into them?" he asked Fuu.  
  
"Let's just say a little burning incident happened last night."  
  
"k, whatever. Now come in my office, I have something for you guys." With that the girls followed Yuekito to his office, and sat down on the chairs, watching him.  
  
"Since you guys want to work as maids in the castle, I got u the job." He said, calmly.  
  
"Really?! Wow, thanks!" Hikaru said, smiling and hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, that was really great, thanks!" Umi added.  
  
"Yeah but, how did u know we wanted jobs there?" Fuu asked. "We never told u or anyone."  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways." Yuekito winked. "Hold on a sec." he said, and went out of the room.  
  
"You're right Fuu, how did he know?" Umi asked. "Do you think he means harm to us?"  
  
"No way! Yuekito has been nice to us so far!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Yes, but like u said, so far?" Fuu answered. "but I think we can trust him, for now. Because if he does mean us harm, he would've made a move by now." Fuu said, as Umi and Hikaru nodded.  
  
And as if on cue, Yuekito came back in. "Here are your uniforms, Fuu, yours is green, Hikaru's red, and Umi's blue. And if you don't mind, can u guys work for me at night on Fridays and Saturdays, and at the castle in the morning and partially the afternoon on weekdays, k?" He said, while the three nodded. "Oh and tonight, you guys can have the night off, you're going to work at the castle starting tomorrow and 9 am."  
  
"All right, thank you Yuekito," Fuu said, smiling.  
  
"And do me a favor, don't cause any trouble if can, and avoid them, got it!!" he commanded.  
  
??????????  
  
"Hey," Ferio yelled. "You guys ready or what?" He asked, as he got out of his room in green and white in peasant clothes. His room was mainly either green or yellow, and in the center, was his bed, where the top of it was to the wall. There is also a desk, and some weapons around the whole room.  
  
"I'm done," Lantis calmly walked out, dressed in black, as always.  
  
"So am I," Clef said, coming out in white, with a little teal. "Do you guys think that the girls have anything to do with this threat?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but they are pretty new here, and what better time than now?" Lantis said.  
  
"Plus, if they aren't then we can always make friends with them, not many girls are like that these days anyway." Ferio added.  
  
"Too true," Clef replied, with a knowing smile.  
  
"Well than, what are we waiting for?" Ferio grinned, "Let's get the hell outta here!"  
  
????????  
  
By the time the three got to the bar, it was still early in the evening, and the sun haven't come down yet, but as always, there are still drunk men yelling, and laughter as always.  
  
"Who do you think these girls are?" Ferio asked, getting excited, yet still remain in is composure.  
  
"I just hope that these girls are like what Yuekito said, and not the kind that would faint over the sight of someone," Clef said.  
  
"Yes, we have enough of those as it is," Lantis said.  
  
When they got in, they headed straight to Yuekito and asked for the three girls, but, as it turned out, the three weren't there tonight.  
  
"The girls got the night off,," Yuekito said. "Why?"  
  
"We just want to meet them," Clef said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, that Umi girl, is hot from what I heard," Ferio added with a grin.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't talk like that about her in front of here, or she'll probably stab you right on the spot if you're lucky." Yuekito replied, smiling. "So, what have you three misfits been up to? You guys are usually here every week."  
  
"Yeah, well unfortunately, the airhead prince wanted us to train to guard the castle, so there isn't a lot of spare time," Lantis replied, smirking at Ferio.  
  
"Like the stupid general is any better, he doesn't even know the meaning of fun, and made us do all these kind of crazy drills," Ferio countered.  
  
"What about you Clef, you're a guard too, right," Yuekito questioned, "Who do you think is worst?"  
  
"Well if you ask me, the other isn't any better than the other," Clef said, receiving a glare from Ferio and Lantis, "Besides, they're both airheads and stupid for all I know."  
  
"Well you should see the guru Yuekito," Ferio said.  
  
"That's true, all the guru ever thinks about are spells and potions," Lantis said.  
  
"And you know what, fine, he can kill his brain thinking about that, but he makes us all do it too!" Ferio added. As the three continued to argue, Yuekito just stood there and watch them battle it out, chuckling every so often. 'God, they talk like they're actually defending themselves!'  
  
???????????  
  
So? Wat do u think? Good, bad, any suggestions, just say so! I'll try to improve, and since I was getting lazy, I shortened a few words. Well anyway, I'll try to update more often, and if there are some reviews, that will make me really happy, and I'll even bare down and try to do a chapter everyday!  
  
Oh, and do you think I should rite one with the girls in a gang, pls tell me, and REVIEW! Thank you! 


	6. The Beginning of the Plan, Both Plans

My Fight and Mine Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine, belong to Clamp.  
Including CCS characters.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews so far! And I think you're right, the story is going pretty slow. I'll try to speed it up a little, and I'll try not to make it too long. Now please continue and REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Plan, Both Plans  
  
"No, not that, please!" Fuu exclaimed, distressed. Fuu saw herself, running through the forest, running as fast as she can, occasionally tripping. She ran, and suddenly, stopped. She saw her younger self, hugging her mom, close to her. She saw the tears streaming down her face, and her mother's limp body. The man, Gunner, stood there, with a malicious smile.  
  
"Listen carefully, princess. You will remember my face, and the name of Gunner, for it is I who killed your mother, but heed my word, for you will soon find out, I am not the only one who have done the killing today." The man said, but as he turned to leave, he added, "Oh, and by the way, I killed her because women like her doesn't deserve to live." but this time, Fuu saw something that she didn't see that day. She saw a tear falling down to the ground, but it wasn't from her face, instead, it was from the killer. After that, all she saw was darkness, and a pair of extremely worried faces of a certain little red head, and a blue eyed girl.  
  
"Fuu!" Hikaru said, worriedly. "Are you okay!"  
  
"Yeah!" Fuu added, her face mad with concern. "We've been trying to wake you up for like, the longest time!"  
  
"Yeah, and you were all tossing and turning and calling your mom and something like 'Gunner!'" Hikaru added.  
  
"I'm sorry that I made you worry." Fuu said. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"Were you dreaming of that day again?" Umi asked, yelling. "Fuu! Have this happened before? Are you okay!?"  
  
"I'm fine Umi, just tired." Fuu said, thoughtfully, thinking of the dream.  
  
"Do you want to talk to us about it?" Umi said.  
  
"I would, but. . ." Fuu said, thinking. 'No, this will only make them worry even more.' "I-I totally forgot the dream. I wake up, but now, I have no idea what happened."  
  
"Well, that's good, now you won't have to think of whatever it is." Hikaru said, cheerfully. "It probably wasn't a good dream anyway!"  
  
"You're absolutely right Hikaru," Fuu said, smiling. "You two better go to sleep now, it's late."  
  
"Nah," Hikaru said, bouncing. "We'll stay and sleep here tonight, then no one will have nightmares!" and with that, Hikaru jumped on the bed, and went to sleep in a matter of seconds, making Fuu and Umi sweat-drop.  
  
"Sometimes, I have no idea how Hikaru could run around and do stuff without getting tired, but the second her head hits the pillow, she sleeps right away." Fuu said, smiling. During the whole, thing, all Umi did was watch Fuu, suspiciously, and finally got into bed.  
  
"Fuu?" Umi asked. "You didn't forget the dream, did you?"  
  
At this, Fuu smiled, she knew that that explanation could get by Hikaru, but probably not Umi. "Yes."  
  
"Fuu, if you want to talk about it, I'll always be here." And with that, Umi hugged Fuu, and slept as well. Fuu, meanwhile was surprised by how Umi handled, it. She expected Umi to get her to talk. At this, she smiled, but the smile turned to a frowned, and thought, 'Why did I dream that? I never had that kind of dream since four.' Fuu thought. 'And why did he cry? I never saw myself running before and why now?' These questions kept her up half of the night, until she finally decided that staying awake thinking won't help.  
  
????????????  
  
"Umi," Fuu said, nudging her softly.  
  
"Mmmmm, five more minutes," Umi said, drowsily. Making Fuu move on to Hikaru.  
  
"Hikaru," Fuu prodded, unfortunately, it didn't even fazed her. 'God, she sleeps like the dead.' Fuu thought.  
  
"UMI!" Fuu yelled.  
  
"What?! What?! What?!" Umi yelled, bolting straight up and looking around as if they were attacked. But when she saw nothing, she turned to Fuu and said, "It's barely six, not even! Why'd you wake me?!!" Umi screamed, really grouchy.  
  
"Because I'm going to the market to get bricks for the house, and a carpenter to fix the door," Fuu replied. "Besides, if I don't wake you now, you won't have time to wake Hikaru because today's our first day at the castle."  
  
"Oh god!" Umi shrieked. "I totally forgot!" and with that she ran through the house, half brushing her teeth, half finding clothes, and half cooking.  
  
"Later," Fuu said, with an all knowing smile.  
  
?????????????  
  
"Finally some fresh air!" Ferio yelled, as he walked out of the palace gate, and to the market, flirting every once and while with a pretty girl. "I swear, I never have so much as a free mom-"when he suddenly got hit by a green pouch filled with some money, making him look at the direction a came from, and what he say amazed him.  
  
?????????????  
  
"Hey bitch!" Fuu turned as someone grabbed her green money pouch and threw it towards some green haired guy. It turns out that the stupid noble was harassing her.  
  
"What do you want," she said coldly.  
  
"You think it was funny doncha?" the noble said, grinning wickedly. "Well I'll show ya why not to mess with me!!" and with that, the noble attacked her, grabbing her around the waist. She twisted around so that her back was to him to break free, but it turned out that the noble was pretty strong. So she slammed her small feet to his, elbowed him in the stomach. Feeling that his grip has loosened, she broke free, and banged his head onto a pole near by. Afterwards, she ran towards the green haired guy, not wanting trouble.  
  
?????????????  
  
Ferio saw the noble attacked, and made a move to help, but he stared as the blonde beauty attacked the man, and after that bang to the pole, he noticed that he is now bleeding from it. But when the girl came running towards him, he stared dumbly, mesmerized by her emerald eyes, that would outshine an emerald any day. She ran towards him, grabbed her pouch and said, "Gomen!" and ran. Ferio realizing this, followed her, for unknown reasons, even to himself. But without his notice, so did the noble.  
  
?????????????  
  
Fuu slowed down as she neared the bricks stand. She tested the top brick to see if it was strong, and told the man to make ready as much as a wall for a perimeter of ten meters ready, and gave him some money, telling him that he will get the rest when the bricks are given. She took some, putting it in her basket, and left, but before she knew what was happening, a man grabbed her arm.  
  
????????????  
  
Ferio watched as he saw the girl bought bricks and was about to leave, but then suddenly a man, which he saw was the noble, head towards the girl. Before he could do anything, the man grabbed the girl, seeing this he punched the guy from behind.  
  
?????????????????  
  
"What now bitch?" the noble said, grinning, holding on to her harder and harder. Fuu tried to break free, but he was strong, so she took her basket full of bricks and smacked him on the head. But to her surprised instead of falling back, he was knocked out and he fell sideway. It turned out that the green haired man has punched the noble the same time she has slammed her basket to his head.  
  
Ferio and Fuu stared as the man fell down and stared at each other, surprise written on their face.  
  
Fuu was the first to recover and smiled, saying, "Arigato."  
  
"No problem," Ferio said, and with a dashing smile that brought girls to his knee and said, "I'm Ferio. What's your name?"  
  
Fuu seeing his smile blushed, making him smirk, but said, "I don't give my name to strangers." And with that, she left, leaving Ferio speechless at the remark. Girls just don't usually turn away and leave like that, and it made him wonder.  
  
????????????  
  
While Fuu was at the market, Umi finally managed to brush her teeth, cook, and change at the same time. When she was almost done with cooking breakfast, she tried to wake Hikaru. She tried prodding, yelling, screaming in her ear (though not too close), and finally had to revert to water. She took ice and slipped it down Hikaru's shirt, making her shiver, and used magic and poured some down her face. This apparently worked, for when Fuu came home, she saw a wet and begrudged Hikaru and a laughing Umi. But then, everything stopped, as Umi and Hikaru turned and stared at her.  
  
"What?" Fuu asked, confused.  
  
"Why are you blushing Fuu?" Hikaru asked, curious.  
  
"Yeah," Umi said, grinning mischievously, with an evil glint in her eye, "Do tell Fuu, why are you blushing?"  
  
"Um, uhhh. . ." Fuu stuttered. "I got the bricks, and the carpenter will come tomorrow." She said, quickly. "I'm going to go change." But before, she even got to the door, Umi blocked her path.  
  
"Nuh uh, your going to tell us what happened," Umi said grinning. "It's a boy, isn't it?!" she said getting all excited.  
  
"A boy?" Hikaru asked. "What do you mean?" she said question marks around her head.  
  
"Oh Hikaru, you are so dense sometimes," Umi said, annoyed that Hikaru can be so innocent. "You should go change."  
  
"Fine," Hikaru said, pouting.  
  
"I should go change too," Fuu said, trying to slip away.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Umi yelled. "Who's the boy? Is he cute? Hot? Sexy? When did you meet him, and where?" Umi asked, getting all excited. "Ohhh, I get to be matchmaker!!" Fuu took this chance, of Umi getting all starry eyed, and ran to her room locking it.  
  
'That was close,' she thought. She thought of Ferio over and thought that he is pretty cute, and hot. After the thought, she quickly changed, and washed her face, hoping for that the blush would go away.  
  
When she came out to eat breakfast, Umi kept pestering her for some answers, while Hikaru tried to save her. They ended up arguing all the way to the castle.  
  
By the time they reached the castle, they told the guard that they were told to work here and he allowed them to pass. The castle was huge and beautiful (just think Rayearth, or any other magical castle, b/c I don't exactly like giving much descriptioins, sorry). After admiring the castle, Fuu noticed that a lady was standing near by, obviously waiting for them.  
  
"Hello," Fuu said, politely, curtsying. Her voice startled Hikaru and Umi for they did not notice the lady. Hikaru quickly went over and excitedly curtsy, and smiled a bubbly smile.  
  
"Hi!" Hikaru said, "I'm Hikaru! Nice to meet you."  
  
"And I'm Umi," Umi said, slightly curtsying.  
  
"It is good to meet you all," the lady said. "I'm Taki, it is my pleasure to have finally meet you. I've heard quite a lot about each of you from Yuekito." The women had short black hair that was to her shoulders. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she had red crimson, eyes, although they appear friendly for the moment. "I will be the one who will help you get used to the castle and the one who will be telling you of your duties." She said, leading them around, showing them the kitchen, the halls, etc.  
  
"I am the leading maid and cook, and shall tell you everything that you need to know," she added when the tour was over. "I believe that Umi is the one cooking, and Hikaru shall help her, and Fuu, dear, you can work with the garden." She said, smiling. "I believe that that should suit you."  
  
"Yes," Fuu said, "that would suit us very much thank you." Fuu said, for she loved gardens, and had even planted a garden behind their house and the castle.  
  
"All right than, we will start with that, and there is I believe a ball in two weeks time," Taki said. "I believe that you will be help serving, and that's it. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"All right than," Umi said. "Thank you for showing us around."  
  
"No, its my pleasure." And with that the girls left.  
  
??????????  
  
After Ferio recovered from his surprise, he went back to the castle, thinking of the girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen. Her hair was so silk-like that all he want to do is take his hand through it. Her skin were so pale, yet alluring, making him want to feel it. But what startled him the most were her eyes, emerald eyes, it shined through him, and he felt that all he's seen were the mask, and that behind it, is some dark memory. Making him feel like all he wanted to do is to protect her from all harm. Then suddenly he heard a voice calling him.  
  
"Ferio," Clef said, "FERIO!!" Clef yelled for the millionth time.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ferio said, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" Lantis asked. "The only time that I saw you like that is when you're thinking about. . ."  
  
"A girl," Lantis and Clef said at the same time, sighing.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Well invite the girl to the ball, its in two weeks," Clef said.  
  
"I would, but I don't even know her name," Ferio said, sighing.  
  
"What," Lantis asked, smirking, "you don't even no the girl's name? looks like u lost ur touch."  
  
"Shut up," Ferio said, glaring.  
  
"Well, I think that that's for the better anyway," Clef said, thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, with this threat thing going on, we can't be thinking about htat at the moment anyway."  
  
"That's true," Lantis added. "Besides, this threat have been getting more and more active. Many of our scouts have been killed."  
  
"Looks like we better train then," Clef said, and with that they continued training new guards.  
  
???????????  
  
"It would seem like the girls are now in the castle," a women said, coldly.  
  
"Yes, but will they be able to stop us and find the object is a whole different matter," the man said, emotionless.  
  
"You really don't care whether they will make it through this or not, do you?"  
  
"No, but they will make it through this, for it seems, the woman had not died in vain,"  
  
"But with them there, it will be harder for us to find it."  
  
"Yes, unless they lead us right to it." the man said, as he looked at the orb, showing none other than Fuu returning home from the castle.  
  
So, what do you think? I know I said I would bare down and write more, but, it's just hard, so I wrote a longer chapter!!  
  
Please Review!!! It encourages me!! 


	7. The Ball and New Beginnings

My Fight and Mine Alone

Hey, Ayamme here!

Thank you for reviewing everyone!!

I no, the story is going wayyyyyy too slow. If I keep up at this pace, it'll probably be lik a hundred chapters, n a hundred chapters doesn't sound so appealing, so I might combined two/three chapter in one.

Therefore, it might take a while for me to update, k!!

Well, here's the story, and continue reviewing pls!!!

Chapter 7 : The Ball, and the Beginning of the War

For the next two weeks, the girls got used to working in the castle. Fuu helped with the gardening, while Umi cooked food, and Hikaru helped with cleaning and cooking, and also with the ball. As they were doing this, they learned everything they could about the castle. Taki was a great source also, for she knew everything about practically everyone. She told them of the prince, general, and guru. From what they heard, the three were pretty popular. They learned of the castle's layout, and found that the castle's security was rather high, but the best part is, is that they learned all that in but three days.

"Don't you think it's odd that all of a sudden, security is tighter than ever?" Fuu asked, once they were home.

"Yeah, but we can't exactly be sure," Hikaru said, thoughtfully.

"That's true," Umi said. "It could just be something like every once and a while, they boost security, like a pattern."

"Yes, but from what I have researched, the security changes, yes, like all other, but, it doesn't get this active," Fuu said, pointedly. "And they don't usually have their prince, general, and guru train the soldiers everyday. Not only that, they are even having them learning how to defend and fight against magic. Some of them are even learning magic, right now."

"Wait," Umi said, overwhelmed by the sudden out burst of information. "So you're saying that, this is different?"

"Yes."

"What are you thinking Fuu?" Hikaru ask.

"I think that they know that they're in danger," Fuu said. "There are no other reasons why they would boost security."

"I think we should tell your sister," Umi said. "They should no this."

"Yes," Fuu said, "but the only problem is, is how are we going to tell them? It's not like we can use magic, there's no doubt that that guru has this whole kingdom monitored."

"Great!" Umi said, exasperating, "Now, we have to travel all the way back to give them the freakin message!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Hikaru suddenly said. "Your grandfather came today Fuu."

"What?!" Umi and Fuu yelled at the same time, although Fuu not as loud.

"Yeah, I was here on break, and he was already in the house."

"Well, they did say that they would be checking in on us," Fuu said, "So, what did he want?"

"Well," Hikaru said, carefully, "he said that we should attend the ball."

"Hell no!" Umi yelled. "We're infiltrating, remember?!"

"Yeah, but. . ." Hikaru said.

"No, no buts!!" Umi snapped.

"Umi," Fuu interrupted, strongly. "He is right, we do have to go."

"No!!" Umi screamed, "Not you too!!"

"He said that we have to go to show our respect, or else it would be rude." Hikaru added.

"Uggghhhhhh," Umi groaned. "I hate it when we have to go to balls."

"Yes, but. . ." Fuu said, grinning. "We will be at the ball."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, he said all of us have to be at the ball, right?" Fuu said. "Well, we all will be, as maids, and as to not be rude, only one of us have to go."

"Yes!" Umi said.

"I'm not going!" the three yelled, staring at each other.

"Okay," Fuu said. "How about this, we draw sticks," she said, taking three small firewood sticks. "Shortest goes."

"Fine, but I pick first!" Umi yelled, grabbing one.

"Go Hikaru," Fuu said, and Hikaru choose from the last two, leaving the other one for Fuu. The three compared the three sticks, and Umi's was the shortest.

"Oh man!" Umi groaned. "Why me?!" making the other two laugh.

??????????????????

Before the day of the ball, the girls pretended that Umi was sick, so she didn't had to go as a maid. Since the ball was a masquerade ball, they didn't had to worry about anyone recognizing Umi. That night, the girls sneaked home, n helped Umi get ready. She had on a beautiful blue dress, w/ three different shades of blue and white. (u can imagine the dress, I'm too lazy rite now. Hehe! Anyways. . .) a couch came at 6, and a begrudged Umi left.

"Hey," Fuu suddenly said, as they rushed back to the castle.

"Yeah, what?"

"I think that we should explore the castle tonight."

"Whaaa?"

"It's the perfect time, while everyone is at the ball, we can easily sneak around."

"But wouldn't Umi be mad, I mean, she'll probably scream her head off at how dangerous it was, n why she can't go."

"Well, that's why she doesn't no, n unless something significant happens, she doesn't have to no."

"k, great!" n by the time their conversation ended, they were at the castle.

????????????

'God, I'm bored out of my mine!' Ferio thought, as he was gracefully half bowing politely to the nobles and ladies. Looking to his side, he saw that Clef and Lantis wasn't looking any better, since it seems, every five seconds after a name and title was yelled out, they bowed. They usually didn't have to do this, but since some ladies from Houji was supposed to be coming, they had to come out n greet them, and as soon as they came, they can go to the ballroom. 'Damn bitches, taking their sweet little time are they?! Why the hell aren't they here yet!' Ferio, Lantis, and Clef thought, for they also sometimes have to make idle chatter with some of the women too.

"Princess Fuu, Lady Umi, and Lady Hikaru from the Houji Kingdom!" the guy yelled. 'Took ya long enough." Ferio grumbled. Then they suddenly saw a hot, tall, blue haired, and eyed babe walk out of the carriage. The girl was gorgeous, in a seductive, hot way, and practically all the men there were staring at her, although the three managed to keep their composure. Then the carriage left, leaving the three confused, although it didn't show.

"Welcome to Cephiro," Ferio said, gracefully, flashing her a grin.

"Thank you," the girl said, although her voice sounded pretty nice, she struggled, w/ it a bit, for it sounds like she was rather angry about something.

"You are. . ." Clef asked.

"Umi, Umi Ryuzaki," Umi said, trying to suppress her anger for having to go to this stupid ball, and flashed everyone a dazzling, yet fake smile. "Unfortunately, the 'princess' Fuu and 'lady' Hikaru cannot arrive today, due to an unexpected event." She said, emphasizing the princess and lady. "Therefore, I'm afraid, that I'm the only one who will be able to come tonight."

"That is rather quite a shame," Lantis said, although in truth, they were more than happy that they don't have to accompany two other airheads.

"Yes, let us escort to the ball then," Clef said, nudging Ferio.

"Yes," Ferio said, giving her his arm, "and my brother-in-law and sister would be more than happy to receive you." And w/ that the four headed towards the ball, making slight idle chatter.

?????????????

"Fuu!" Hikaru yelled, as she rushed outside to the gardens. When the two reached the castle, they parted their separate ways to their duties, and agreed that after they put out the food, they will then explore the castle. "Taki wants us to put out the dishes now, dinner's about to start!"

"Coming!" Fuu yelled, running towards her. She was watering her last batch of flowers, and was more than ready to explore this castle.

"Finally u two have come!!" Taki cried, as the two rushed in. "Thank god! Now take these dishes," she said, handing them it, "and Hikaru, general, black, and Fuu, prince, green haired, got it? oh n, incase, Fuu he also has a gold earring." At the thought of the green hair, she immediately thought of the guy she met, but then remembered that it couldn't be, and besides, he didn't had an earring. "Now go!"

??????????????

At the ball, Ferio was bored out of his mind. Lantis had managed to go help w/ the guarding, and Clef was now talking happily w/ the blue haired beauty. 'They make a rather nice couple." Ferio mused. But just then, dinner started, and he made his way to his seat, trying his best to being polite w/ the girls around him.

His seat was toward the front. To his rite was Zagato, as he sat at the front, and to his left, was Lantis. Across from him was his sister, Emeraude, and next to her was Umi, and her Clef. As soon as everyone was seated, Zagato and Emeraude made a short speech. As soon as that was over, everyone ordered their food, and the servants immediately brought it to them. Ferio looked towards the kitchen, and watched as the maids filed out. As he was watching he noticed a certain blonde, and instantly thought of the girl. But then remembered that she couldn't be working in the castle, and brushed the thought aside. To his surprise, the girl headed rite towards him and placed his dish in front of him. "Thank you," he said, "you're new here aren't you?"

"Yes," the blonde said, and he noticed that she was rather quite beautiful. Not Umi beautiful, but a nice etiquette, fragile kind of beauty. As she said this, he noticed that suddenly Umi's head shot up, but the girl's face remained emotionless. "Hikaru, we should be going now." And w/ that, she dragged a red head girl who was also talking to Lantis, bowed and left. But before they could even turn around there was suddenly a blast. It blew a part of the ballroom, making the two fall back. Ferio and Lantis quickly caught the two girls.

"What?!" a menacing voice yelled, as everyone watch a lady dressed in black rode through the wall w/ a griffin, thus causing the damage. "A ball, but no one thought of inviting me?"

"Alcyone," Zagato said, glaring at the witch. "How dare you come here, you have no business of whatsoever here, now leave!" as he said that, soldiers started to file in between the ppl and her.

"Sorry dear," Alcyone said, and as she did, more griffins came, and men. "But, u'r wrong. My business here is to kill all of you!!" and w/ that the battle commenced.

Ferio seeing this, immediately let go of the girl and said, "Stay here!" and pulled out his sword and started slashing men left and right. Lantis also told the girl to stay, and immediately did the same, while Clef started casting spells, one after the other, shielding the ppl at the table, and men who were close. Some of the soldiers had already guarded Emeraude and Zagato, and Zagato being the high priest as he is, transported them out of the battle.

?????????????

As soon as Ferio had left her, she nodded to the others, and deciding that ppl's safety is first priority, and immediately drew her bow from her glove jewel, while Hikaru and Umi their swords. Hikaru immediately started killing men, and seeing that the man she was talking to earlier was trying to kill a griffin, she rushed to help him. While Umi did the same and rushed over to Clef, who was using his staff to knock ppl out.

Fuu on the other hand, was using her guardian wind spell, to protect the ppl who were under the table, and started shooting arrows, helping the soldiers and everyone she could who was fighting.

?????????????

As Ferio was killing the men, he suddenly hear something fly by his ear, and hit the man he was fighting in his forehead. He turned toward where the arrow flew, and saw the maid from before was killing men from left to right. 'What the hell?!' he thought. 'She's but a maid, what the hell is going on.' But then he found that although she can shoot, many, many men were coming at her now, since she had killed so many, and w/o a sword, she can't really do close range combat, and the only way to was to use her arrows to stab them. So he rushed over to here, killing men on the way.

?????????????????

"You can fight?!" Lantis asked her, as she slashed at the griffins head.

"Yes!" Hikaru answered as she dodge the griffins talons as they slashed out at her. Since that didn't work, the griffin lunged it's head at her, and the two took this chance and cut his head off, spilling blood all over the floor.

"You're good," Lantis said. Hikaru smiled in thanks. The two abruptly noticed that the soldiers are now crowding to one place, and Hikaru seeing that they are heading towards Fuu immediately ran there, killing all who was close to her, as Lantis followed suit.

?????????????????

"Lightning Flash," Clef yelled, hitting the griffin.

"Water Dragon!" he suddenly heard, only to find Umi, in her ripped up gown sending the griffin to oblivion.

"Just who are u?!" Clef asked in wonder, for he have found company w/ this girl is never a bore, for she was a lot more fired up then most girls, and he can always get a rise from her easily.

"A noble lady," Umi replied, smirking as she slashed out at another soldier. "Uh oh!" Umi said as she rushed back to Fuu, "Azure Hurricane!" she yelled as she sent several men who came towards Fuu, Clef following her.

?????????????

'I. . . can't. . . keep this up much longer,' Fuu thought as the men suddenly surround her.

"What's wrong Princess," the lady in black yelled from the ceiling, "can't take the heat?" she taunted. Fuu looked up to glare at the woman, and was about to yell a spell at her, she noticed that her griffin had a jewel on its head. She quickly looked around and noticed, that although a few were dead, more and more griffins were coming, and thought, 'That Alcyone is a sorceress, so her magic can't be able to call upon so many. That stone must have something to do w/ it!' She looked around, and seeing the people coming towards her to help and cover for her, she stepped onto the chair, and jumped on the table. No one really cared b/c there were many on the table for the spells of protection. So she stood there, aimed, and shot at the jewel.

?????????????

The girl shot at the jewel, and it shattered into a million pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!" Alcyone yelled, and suddenly, all the griffins disappeared, making the witch summon another beast as she was about to fall. She looked at the girl, and glared, "You bitch!"

Ferio seeing this, began to fight even harder, he didn't no why, but he just had to get to the girl and protect her! She was a poor and defenseless, well not that defenseless, powerless girl, he just had to. But then he heard the girl cry out, "Binding Wind!" and the witch was held at a rush of air held her, but not before the hag cried out, "Ice Spear!" which broke through the protection spells, and at the ppl at the dining table.

?????????????????

It was a blood bath, even she herself was hurt by that spell, although she covered herself w/ her arms, and some magic. She just thought she had to do something, anything and suddenly, "HEALING WIND!!" she yelled out. Suddenly, a gush of wind seethed through the room, healing every scratch and scar. She smiled, but gasped as she felt the magic sapped her energy away and fainted. She expected to hit her head to the cold floor, but instead felt a firm arm against her side, and held her. All she saw was a blur of green, and all went black.

DO UR JOB AS A READER AND REVIEW PLS!!

Oh, I no, bad grammer, etc. did this late at nite, and sorry took forever!


	8. What the a Prophecy?

My Fight and Mine Alone

Thank you so much for all the reviews!!

I thought that the last chapter kinda suck and was confusing a little, especially since I did it late at nite, hehe! But I guess it was not!

OH, N IT IS HOUJI BECAUSE THAT WAS HOW IT WAS SPELLED IN THE MANGA!!

(PS: I know that a lot of people had told me of this, and it looks better as Hououji, but. . . I don't know. I just don't want to change it.)

Chapter: 8 What the. . . a Prophecy?!

"The witch failed," the dark man that had been watching Fuu since the beginning stated.

"Not much of a surprise." A woman with dark crimson hair, and piercing silver eyes added.

"True."

"But now, that girl had grown significantly stronger."

"Yes, Shia, but barely more than enough to find our object." The man said, watching the orb and at the girl.

"And also to stop us," Shia said, deadly. "Why the hell do you care about her anyway? What are you to her?"

"She's right," a new voice said, walking into the room. "You're starting to grow attached to her, aren't you Kiyoto?"

"I never said that I have grown attached to her," Kiyoto, a blonde haired man answered bitterly, glaring silently at the man with his icy cold blue eyes.

"Then we shall finish them off, including the blonde, after they have found the object," the man said. "Those girls might be trouble, and I do not want any unnecessarily risks. Understood?"

"Yes, Takashi," Kiyoto and Shia said together, bowing their head down slightly.

Ferio silently watched as the blonde maid slept. Apparently, she was the princess of Houji, who went to this kingdom disguised as a maid along w/ her friends. It turns out that the three girls were also the girls from the bar. 'You three are definitely no ordinary girls.' He thought.

"God, this is all ur fault!" Umi yelled, pointing at Clef and Lantis.

"Umi," Hikaru said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Hikaru, if they had better security this wouldn't have happen!" Umi yelled.

"This was unexpected Lady Umi!" Clef yelled back. "This was not meant to happen, and we apologize."

"You APOLIGIZE?!" Umi screamed. "Do you think that u saying sorry would help Fuu now? If anything happens to her, I am going to kill you!"

"Of course I do not mean it that way," Clef said, "But if u and Lady Hikaru had informed us of your coming, we would have tighter security to protect u!"

"Will both of u just shut up!" Ferio yelled, who is currently at Fuu's bed.

"He's rite, dis is not helping Fuu wake up," Hikaru added.

"Not only is it not helping, it is making it harder for her," Lantis spoke up, earning a smile of gratitude from Hikaru.

"Fine, but dis does not mean that this is over," Umi said, glaring at Clef, making Clef glare back.

"Thank you for stopping them," the blonde princess suddenly said, as she struggled to sit up, making Ferio hold her arm to help her. "Thank you. I've been trying to open my eyes, but when I heard you arguing I decided to just wait until you stop, or I'll just have another headache." She said, with a smile.

"Fuu!" Umi and Hikaru yelled at the same time, rushing over to her.

"Are you all right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, if anything's wrong, tell me, and I'll pulverize them for u," Umi said, looking over at a lavender haired guy.

"I'm fine," Fuu said, smiling. "You are. . ."

"Clef," Clef said. "Guru."

"Lantis, general."

"Ferio, prince."

"Nice to meet you," Fuu said, bowing her head slightly. "I suppose you no who I am, yes?"

"Yes, your sister, father, and grandfather has came here after the attack and informed us of you." Feiro said, smiling. 'A bit uptight and formal huh?'

"I see," Fuu said, "You're the guy from the market, aren't you?"

"Good to see that you remember me." Ferio said.

"Wait," Umi said. "You're the guy she met in the market?!"

"Umm yeah," Ferio said, hesitantly. But before Umi could say anything else, the door busted open and revealed, Kuu, her father, and grandfather.

"Are you all right Fuu?" Kuu said, urgently. "You're not hurt or anything are you?" but before Fuu could answer. "Oh god, I knew that we shouldn't sent you! God this is all my fault."

"Kuu!" her grandfather yelled. "Let the girl speak!"

"Thank you grandpa," Fuu said, gratefully. "Kuu, I'm fine, no scratches no nothing!"

"Are you sure?" Kuu asked.

"Yes!"

"Now is not the time Kuu!" her father suddenly intervened. "There is something that needs to be said." He said, gravely.

"Yes," Kuu slowly said, softly. "Unfortunately, there is."

"All right, now, everyone," Fuu's grandfather said, giving a cheery smile. "We, as in, Emeraude, Zagato, and we, have a very important announcement to make at dinner. Emeraude and Zagato are making ready, and we'll see you then. Got that?" he asked.

"Yes grandfather." Fuu stated.

"All right," and with another cheery smile, he led a sad Kuu and Fuu's father out.

"Weird," Umi muttered.

"Yeah," Hikaru added. "Definitely."

"All right, umm we'll give you a tour of the castle in the meantime." Clef said.

"Umm, there is no need, especially since we worked here for a few weeks now." Fuu stated.

"Oh." Clef simply said. "Then we shall leave so you can make ready."

And with that the boys left, leaving the girls to changing into some formal clothes for dinner.

"Hey?" Umi asked, while getting into a bluish gown. "What do you think is up?"

"I have no idea," Fuu stated, while picking out a headband. "I just hope that it's not bad news."

"Yeah," Hikaru added, "I mean, luckily, Fuu learned that new healing spell of hers, or else there would have been a lot of casualties."

"That's true." Umi said. "But, do you think that the _maids _might know something about this?" she asked, with a grin.

"Yeah huh?! Let's go check it out!" Hikaru said, getting all excited and bouncy. "I'm sorry but, something like this always gets me excited! I mean, aren't you guys curious about what this might be?"

"She's right," Fuu said, with a sigh. "Even I want to know, even though Kuu and Father sounded so sad."

"I'll go check it out!" Umi said, and with that, she switched to a maids outfit and slipped out the door.

"What do you think that was so bad that those three were like that?" Ferio asked as they head to their rooms to change into some formal clothing.

"No idea," Clef said.

"What?!" Ferio yelled. "You're the smart one!"

"That's true," Lantis added. "Isn't this your thing?"

"Yes," Clef said annoyed. "But I don't know what's going on!"

"But. . ." Ferio was about to say, but seeing that Clef was truly agitated now, he shut up.

"I'm going to go look around and talk to the maids," Clef said. "They might know something." And with that, he left.

"Wow," Ferio said.

"Yes," Lantis added. "He truly does hate it when he doesn't know something huh?"

"No kidding," Ferio said. "But I'm still curious about this announcement."

"If Clef doesn't know about this, chances are, is that not many does either. He's the one that knows everything about this kingdom afterall."

'This most definitely be big!' Umi thought excitedly. 'Why else does no one seem to know about it!'

Umi had went throughout the castle, talking to the maids, and eavesdropping on everyone on what they might know about this. But, unfortunately, they don't know anymore than she, and Fuu and Hikaru. She was about to head back, but when she passed a room she haven't been in before, and decided to check it out, thinking that there might be something in there.

'Why isn't there anyone who knows about this announcement?!' Clef thought, infuriated inside. Although, to someone else, he was to surveying the castle rather boringly. Then, as he was about to walk back, he saw Umi walking to a room dressed as a maid. 'What is that mischief girl up to?' he thought, and decided that it was better to follow her than let her do something stupid.

Following her silently, he saw that it was the library, but not just any library, it was Zagato's own private library! And worst yet, Umi was just looking at the table, and didn't see Zagato, Emeraude, Kuu, her father, and grandfather walking around the shelf.

He immediately, grabbed her from behind, and put a hand over on her mouth to keep her quiet, and pulled her into a door that he knew to be the closet.

'Wow!' Umi thought, as she walked in the door. 'It's a library! A big one too at that.' She thought as she started examining the books on a nearby table. 'Fuu would love this library.' But before she can further investigate, a hand was over her mouth, while another pulled her into this door, which was a closet. When in the closet, she was about to kill the person when "It's me, Clef," the person said. She turned around and saw that it was indeed Clef.

"What-"Umi said.

"Not too loud," Clef whispered into her ear. "This is Zagato's private library. No one's allowed in, not without his permission or supervision." He said, still with one hand around her. 'His hand is still around me!' she thought. 'Oh god! I think I'm blushing! Wait, why the hell am I blushing, it's just the old geezer kid!'

"Ahem!" Umi said, pointer her head to his arm around her waist, and Clef seeing what she means, immediately removed his hand, and backed to the right side of the closet, while Umi took the left. Leaving the two an uncomfortable silence, and each other acknowledging the other's blushes.

"Um, uh," Clef stuttered. "Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"Forgot!" Umi said, getting loud again. "How can you-"

"Ssshh!" Clef hushed, as there suddenly there was a noise outside the door. "They're talking!" he said, making towards the door as to hear.

"No duh!" Umi said, as she and also did the same.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to send them out?" Kuu asked. "I mean, is this Prophecy even authentic?"

"Kuu," her grandfather said. "This prophecy has been in Cephiro and Houji for centuries. Only the rulers of each know, and are only allowed to know. This prophecy according to our great fore fathers is real."

"Yes father," Kuu's father said. "We know, but I always have thought that it was all some stupid story full of superstition, and if it was real, I have always hoped that it wouldn't occur in my time, or Kuu's or Fuu's."

"Your father is right," Zagato added. "It's real. There's no other explanation."

"Although I have thought the same," Emeraude added. "I believe it as well."

"Very well," Kuu said with a sigh. "And I used to think that it would be cool if this were to happen, but are you sure that they are talking about Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru? What if it were concerning someone other than them?"

"Yes Zagato?" Emeraude added. "And are you sure that it is regarding Ferio, Clef, and Lantis?"

"What the. . ." Umi said softly angrily. "A PROPHECY?! Do you know what they hell they're talking about?" she said, yelling and whispering at the same time.

"No," Clef whispered to her ear. After half of the conversation, the two opened the closet door a peek to see what was going on, and as they were talking the two got unintentionally closer and closer. Now, Clef's head, was practically on top of Umi's and Umi was practically leaning on Clef's body. (A/N: Cute! Well, in my mind anyway. I'm not sure whether you guys see what I see. . me getting all starry eyed. Lol.)

"I'm quite sure that it's them," Zagato said. "I mean, what other prince in Cephiro history has even thought of running off since they were but five, just to train, and enter tounaments. What other general had a brother that was high priest yet no magic of their own. Who other is there that not only exceeds in magic, that they are now Guru, and at such a young age, and is better than even most masters at arms at hand to hand combat."

"That's true," Emeraude said, thoughtfully. "That is supposed to be their specialty."

"And," Kuu's grandfather added. "No other princess is also a general. No girl in any land has as much energy as Hikaru and is a lieutenant, and have you ever heard of anyone who know fencing? I mean, fencing is a very skilled art, not many can master it. I mean, the steps, the swings, many give up just knowing part of it. Also, do you know anyone that are skilled in both magic, and physical combat."

"Wait," Emeraude said. "Fuu is general? Hikaru lieutenant? And Umi, fencing?"

"Yes," he answered. "Not very typical."

"And this cannot all happen and just be a coincidence." Zagato stated.

"I guess not," Kuu said, sadly. "I guess we have to tell them at dinner then huh?"

"Yes," Emeraude said, trying to comfort her, and motioning her to move towards the table where she can sit. "I know how you feel, you just don't want to put them in danger, do you?"

"No!" Kuu said, shedding a silent tear. "I just don't want them taking any risks, especially since one is my sister."

"Uh oh," Umi said, slightly panicking. "They're coming closer!"

"Quick, close the door!" Clef said urgently. Umi quickly closed the door, and started stepping back, making Clef stand back too.

"We'd be lucky if we come out of here alive!" Umi said.

"Here," Zagato said. "I'll have some food brought up."

"Yes," Kuu's grandfather said, "You do that," and Zagato left the room. "I'll get us some more chairs," and he was about to when he realize he has no idea where one might be.

"There might be one in that closet," Emeraude said, with a smile.

"Thanks," he said, making his way toward the closet.

"Oh god!" Umi said, "You hear that?"

"Come on!" Clef said, pulling her to the very back of the closet with him. Umi seeing a table cloth, she took it, and put it over them. Since the table cloth was rather small, Umi tried, and tried to put it over her and Clef with them sitting side be side together not touching. Seeing Umi struggling, he silently chuckled. "Here, we have no choice." And with that, he pulled her onto him, so that she was sitting in his lap, and pulled the cloth over them. 'Oh why did I do that?' he thought, as he found his cheeks heating up. 'Ughh! Damn cloth! Why the hell were you soo small!' Umi thought, feeling herself blush too.

Just then, Kuu's grandfather opened the closet door, and there was four folded chairs. "I got the chairs!" he yelled, and as he tried to carry the chair out. As he took the chair though, he noticed two figures behind the table cloth, and after carefully analyzing it, he noticed a lavender hair, and a strand of cerulean. With a small grin, he left the door wide open.

"Shit!" Clef said. "Now if we move, and try to close the door, someone will see."

"Great!" Umi whispered sarcastically. "Now I'm stuck like this, and all they're talking about are pleasantries, nothing interesting to make this worth it!"

"Well, I'm not enjoying this either you know!" Clef grumbled.

"Now what genius!" Umi said.

"Now we have to wait for them to leave! That's what!" Clef said, back. "What else can we do? Is that too hard for you to figure?!"

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"Make me!" and the two argued on for the next twenty minutes of so.

I'm so sorry for not updating in soo long. You see, there was more to this chapter, but, I cut it so that I can update. There is like more than 5ooo words!! Yet, I'm still not satisfied. Oh well, here's a piece of it. I update now, b/c I'm getting worried that you will desert me soon if I don't. laughing nervously

Sorry, and thank you for all the reviews!!

I'll be working on the next chapter for the other one now, and then I'll go back to this one. Don't worry, the other one will only last for 7-8 chapters or so.


End file.
